Transformers Prime: The Traveler
by katnlowe
Summary: An honorably discharged US Army Corporal is thrown into another dimension filled with giant sentient robots after her boyfriend dumps her at her coming home ceremony and wakes up in a female body of the sentient robots known as "cybertronians". Rated T cuz I'm paranoid...
1. Preface

Well, today was not one of Vanessa's proudest days, that was for certain. Just two days ago she'd been honorably discharged from the United States Army and was sent home from Afghanistan, only to come home to the coming home ceremony just to get dumped by her boyfriend of three years. Now, as Vanessa lay on her bed in her apartment only one thought went through her mind.

' _Why the hell did this happen_?' She thought, ' _I thought I was meant for something greater, for a greater destiny than this..._ "

Little did she know she was meant for a greater purpose, just in a different way. She was meant for something ancient, something older than her, older than her planet itself. At first it came in whispers, but Vanessa ignored that. Only when wind started out of nowhere did she finally sit up from her covers. All around her, there was gusts of wind and it was getting stronger. Stuff on her desk and shelves began to rise from their places and into the air as the wind continued to get stronger and the whispers turned into chanting.

At first Vanessa freaked out, but then calmed down when she saw a light start to form in her vision. As it got brighter, the room around her disappeared in to black. As Vanessa looked up however, she was blinded by a very large ethereal looking white light.

"Vanessa Wallander", she heard a voice say as she rubbed her eyes in order to get used to the light.

"I am Alpha Trion and I am a autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron in a parallel dimension."

Still dazed from being transported into the void area where they were, Vanessa blinked oncer more and looked up to find the owner of the voice speaking to her and was met with the sight of a mountain sized robot surrounded by the blinding ethereal light.

"I have brought you here to tell you of a prophecy from my planet that Primus, the creator of all Cybertronian life, has foretold" Alpha Trion stated.

Processing what Alpha Trion has just told her, Vanessa responded.

"What exactly does that have to do with me?" she asked.

What Alpha Trion then told her next shocked Vanessa to her core.

"You have been foretold as the one to restore Cybertron to it's former glory after the civil war between the Decepticons and the Autobots, two races of my planet that caused it's destruction and to bring peace to my planet. Will you accept the prophecy?"

Vanessa gaped at the large robot. What did he mean?

"I don't know how to respond to this" Vanessa confessed.

Alpha Trion almost scowled. "Not even two Milli-cycles ago you were questioning if you were meant for something greater."

"That's a bit different, I was -" she was cut off by Alpha Trion yelling.

"Enough!" he yelled. "Vanessa Wallander, you were foretold to be the savior of a planet with glorious history and culture. Thousands of sparks have been sacrificed by this insolent war and if I myself had the power to stop it's chaos, I would gladly do so. However, I do not have that power within me, no cybertronian has that power. Vanessa Wallander you have a great destiny ahead of you, it is your choice and your choice alone to follow through with Primus's plan for you. You are the only one who can make you great again, a _hero_ , for this is a chance you will only get once. Now once more I ask Vanessa Wallander, will you accept the prophecy and it's conditions?"

With all of the thoughts running through her head only one came to the forefront. " _I have to do this, for my destiny!_ "

With a sure look on her face, Vanessa squared her stance and puffed out her chest before looking Alpha trio in the eye. "I accept."

"Very well, then we shall begin the transformation" Alpha trio concluded.

Vanessa opened her mouth to protest but didn't get the chance to speak as white hot pain erupted from her brain, causing her to collapse unconscious. Her body was now preparing itself for the journey forwards, she was become a cybertronian as the prophecy foretold.

Vector Prime then appeared next to Alpha Trio and then nodded to him. After Alpha Trion nodded in affirmation, Vanessa's new cybertonian body disappeared from the void in a flash of ethereal light.


	2. 1 My Designation is SoulStriker

_Previously on TFP: The Traveler..._

 _"You have been foretold as the one to restore Cybertron to it's former glory after the civil war between the Decepticons and the Autobots, two races of my planet that caused it's destruction and to bring peace to my planet. Will you accept the prophecy?"_

...

 _With all of the thoughts running through her head only one came to the forefront. "I have to do this, for my destiny!"_

 _With a sure look on her face, Vanessa squared her stance and puffed out her chest before looking Alpha trio in the eye. "I accept."_

 _"Very well, then we shall begin the transformation" Alpha trio concluded._

 _Vanessa opened her mouth to protest but didn't get the chance to speak as white hot pain erupted from her brain, causing her to collapse unconscious. Her body was now preparing itself for the journey forwards, she was become a cybertronian as the prophecy foretold._

 **Chapter One: My Designation is SoulStriker**

First POV

"That's it" I heard, "follow the light."

I gasped and sat up suddenly from my laid down position. However, the sight that I woke up to had me screeching in a shrill, high pitch before I fell off whatever I was currently laying on. Scooting away from the sight before me, I wound up pressed against a rock wall as two Giant robots walked towards me slowly and cautiously. I raised my hand out in a weak attempt to protect myself in my moment of scare, but that just made me scream once again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "WHY IS MY HAND MADE OF METAL!"

I looked at my arm connected to my metal hand. "WHY IS MY ARM METAL?"

I then looked to my right where there was a cylindrical room made of glass. I crawled over to it and stared at my reflection. It took everything I had in me to not scream again. Instead I sighed exhaustedly before my vision faded to black.

My vision was once again blurry as I woke up on the large metal looking bed from before. However, the different from when I woke up the first time is that I was no longer surrounded by large sentient beings made of metal. I looked down at my hands and arms and sighed when I discovered it had not all just ben a crazy stress induced dream and I was still in fact, a metal giant.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up from the metal bed and looked around as I swung my feet off from the side. I couldn't see anyone at first so I got up from the metal bed and shakily walked from out behind the wall and was met with the sight of the two robots from before. One was about my size and looked to have the build of a mech with orange and white colors whereas the larger one towered over me and had more defined looking metal muscle with red, blue, and silver coloring. They were both standing in front of a green screen with obscure writing on it.

I was trying to be silent, but the weird body I had was betraying me. Instead of avoiding the piece of scrap metal on the floor, I ungracefully tripped over it and fell flat on my face causing a loud thundering sound. Immediately the two male robots' attention was brought to me and the white and orange one practically flew over to me to help me up.

"Why are you on your pedes?!" He asked frantically. "You received minute helm trauma and you shouldn't be up and walking!"

I huffed and allowed him to bring me back over to the metal bed. I sat down on the edge and he brought out the light again. He shined it in my eyes and one again I shunned away from it.

"Would you please quit doing that?" I asked sharply. "It's too bright!"

The red and blue robot came and stood next to the metal bed. "My name is Optimus Prime and this is Autobot Omega Outpost One, what is your designation?"

I looked up at "Optimus Prime" and sighed. "My designation is..."

I tried to remember what my designation but my memory failed me.

"My designation is.." I repeated.

All of a sudden it all came back to me, the wind in my room and the chanting voices that brought me to the void area where Alpha Trion spoke to me. The white ethereal light blinded me even in my memory.

Flashback

 _"Vanessa Wallander", I heard a voice say as I rubbed my eyes in order to get used to the light._

 _"I am Alpha Trion and I am a autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron in a parallel dimension."_

 _Still dazed from being transported into the void area where they were, I blinked once more and looked up to find the owner of the voice speaking to me and was met with the sight of a mountain sized robot surrounded by the blinding ethereal light._

 _..._

 _"You have been foretold as the one to restore Cybertron to it's former glory after the civil war between the Decepticons and the Autobots, two races of my planet that caused it's destruction and to bring peace to my planet. Will you accept the prophecy?"_

...

 _With all of the thoughts running through my head only one came to the forefront. "I have to do this, for my destiny!"_

 _With a sure look on my face, I squared her stance and puffed out my chest before looking Alpha Trion in the eye. "I accept."_

Flashback ends.

Then I heard Alpha Trion's voice in my head once more. ' _Vanessa Wallander, Optimus Prime is not to know the true origins of your existence until the time is right. You must choose a name befitting of your new form..'_

I looked from side to side before looking up, right into Optimus' eyes.

"SoulStriker" I said, "my designation is SoulStriker and I am the one Primus' prophecy has foretold of..."


	3. 2 Team Prime

Optimus nodded down at me. "Welcome to Earth, SoulStriker."

"But may I ask one question?" he asked.

I looked up to his metallic face, automatically knowing what he was talking about -Primus' prophecy- and sighed before speaking.

"If you're about to ask about Primus' prophecy, I can only tell you one thing..." I stated. "I was not aware of my destiny until Alpha Trion told me of my role in the prophecy about Cybertron's revival and the end of the civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons."

Optimus regarded me with his azure gaze and then nodded. "But why does my former mentor have anything to do with this?"

For some reason, the cybertronian slang came naturally to me. "I was in recharge when Alpha Trion visited me in my dream and told me of the prophecy and sent me to you" I stated before gesturing to the medic, "The last thing that I remember is waking up to your medic here shining an overly too bright light into my optics before I passed out again."

"I have no doubt that Alpha Trion was the one who was told of the prophecy before he relayed it to me in my dreams. The one thing I'm not sure of however, is why exactly you, Optimus Prime, do not know of the prophecy considering your link to both Primus and Alpha Trion." I said.

"I was not informed of this particular prophecy of which you speak, SoulStriker," Optimus started, "But I can assure you that this prophecy must have been created after the War for Cybertron destroyed the planet started and just before the planet itself died."

"But now that you are here, I would now like to know of this prophecy that you speak of..." he finished.

I sighed and looked over to the medic who had been silent as he'd checked me over during the conversation. "May I first know the name of your medic so I can ask him to stop fretting over me for a nanoclick?"

"Ratchet," the medic simply stated, "And I'm not _fretting_ , I am simply making sure your vital signs and motor functions are all in order.

"Sure, Ratchet" I said with an eye roll. "I'm fine, though, you can stop your _checking_."

"Yip, yip, yip!" he cried. "I cannot do that until I have fully checked you over for possible processor or helm damage that might affect your coordination."

I grumbled under my breath and saw Optimus smile a small smile before nodding at me to let me know to just let Ratchet do his job. I sighed and relaxed on the berth before raising my arms and once again wincing when Ratchet shined the light into my optics. When he was finally done with his check up and Ratchet gave me the all clear to get off the berth, I gladly stood from the metal bed and stretched my new metal muscles and walked out into the open area of the room. That was when I noticed the olive green bot coming from the corridor to the left and waved a small hello to him which he responded too.

Ratchet had gone back to his computer screens and Optimus had gone to look at a different screen when a blue and pink motorcycle and an black and yellow Urbana 500 came rolling in from a tunnel in the rock wall. Then, a femme cybertronian transformed from the motorcycle and a young looking mech from the muscle car. They started talking to Optimus and I tuned them out for the most part until I heard he femme talking about a fight.

"-and the cons would've been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the human" she said.

"Human?" Optimus asked, not turning from his screen but looking up from it after hearing that.

": _Two boys_ :" the yellow mech stated.

"I guess a second one caught us in action, I don't know!" the femme said, "was a little _busy_ at the time."

Optimus' optics narrowed. "If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk."

": _So what do you want us to do?_ :" the yellow mech asked. ": _Bring them here?_ :"

"That is exactly what I want you to do" Optimus said. "Bring them here and I will speak to them, and don't let anyone else see you."

The two unknown bots nodded in affirmation before the femme noticed me. "Hey, the neutral woke up did she?"

"Yes" Optimus said, "Team Prime, I would like you welcome SoulStriker."

I turned around from the screen I was looking at above Ratchet's head saw that all of the other bots' attention was now on me. I nodded and smiled at each of them before I slowly walked to stand next to Optimus. "Hey, nice to meet you all, I'm SoulStriker."

"Welcome to Earth, rookie!" the green bot said. "I'm Bulkhead."

": _I'm Bumblebee!_ :" the yellow bot whirred in a series of clicks and beeps. ": _It's nice to meet you SoulStriker!_ :"

I smiled at his excitement and waved at them both before turning to the femme. "And you are?"

"Arcee," she said. "It's nice to finally have another femme around here. Are you staying long?"

I opened my mouth to answer Arcee, but Optimus beat me to the punch.

"That is also a question of my own, SoulStriker." he said.

I looked around at the bots who were looking at me with expectant looks on their faces. "Considering I am without an alt mode and no way of transportation other than walking, and the fact that I am now possible going to be threatened by the Decepticons, not to mention the fact that I am without an energy supply," I started, "I suppose that I will stay with you all. However, I cannot promise that I will join the Autobot side of the war."

"That is fine," Optimus stated. "However, I'm sure we all hope that you'll change your mind about joining the autobot cause."

"We'll see Optimus, we'll see..."

Hey guys!

How are you liking the book so far?

Btw I plan to try to update everyday except the weekends...

Happy reading,

Selena


	4. 3 Humans

After the school day in Jasper, Nevada was over, Optimus sent Arcee and Bumblebee to pick up the two boys that had seen them in combat. While this was happening however, I was told to stay behind at the base even though I had acquired a altmode in the form of a Ferrari from Las Vegas, Nevada. So instead of going to collect the humans with the other two, Bulkhead and I stayed behind to get to know each other better as team mates.

"-and so Wheeljack and I burst through the cons' line of defense and left them all for scrap with a single grenade!" Bulkhead stated.

Bulkhead was telling me all about his old comrade and friend, Wheeljack that had been a part of his former unit, the wreckers, during the war for Cybertron. I had gotten bored during the day and it was now around three o'clock in the afternoon. In order to pass the time, I had confided in Bulkhead, just to get to know my new teammate a bit better. If I was going to be spending a great deal of amount of time with these cybertronians, the least I ould do is get to know each of them a bit better as people. It turns out that Bulkhead has a lot of great battle stories and is actually a great mech to hang out with. He's also turned out to be a great friend to those who need one.

Just then as Bulkhead was abut to start a new battle story, I heard the engines of Arcee and Bumblebee approaching from the drive-in tunnel. They were back with the human-children. I watched as Arcee and Bumblbee puled to a stop in front of the computer that ratchet stood at. That's when I noticed the female teenagers accompanying the two bots. Not only was there two boys there was also two teenage females with them. One was Asian and had pigtails and the other had long red hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. She was taller than the other girl but shorter than the older boy who had shaggy black hair and blue eyes. The last of the humans was a small boy who looked to be about twelve years old with brown, spiked hair and glasses.

"Wasn't there only two boys?" I thought to myself, "Why do they have two girls with them as well?"

I disregarded the fact that they had brought two extra children with them and decided to just listen to them explaining why they brouht them. As the older boy and girl with pigtails got off Arcee, Ratchet turned around and looked at them. The older girl and younger boy got out of bumblebee and stood next to the other to humans as Arcee and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal modes.

"I thought there were two," Ratchet said as he walked over to stand next to Bulkhead and I.

Haven't you heard?" Arcee asked, "Humans multiply."

The smaller one raised his hand towards us. "I'm Raf!"

"I'm Miko!" the younger girl cried. She rushed over to stand in front of Bulkhead and I, the older girl following.

"And I'm Diana!" the older girl stated, looking directly at me.

"Who're you!?" they chorused while looking at us.

I chuckled while on the other hand, Bulkhead looked alarmed. I knelt down in front of Diana and looked her in the eye. "I'm SoulStriker, Diana, it's nice to meet you."

She nodded at me appreciatively.

"Bulkhead..." Bulkhead told Miko warily.

"Are you a car?" she asked, "I bet your a truck, a monster truck!"

"Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" Miko fired questions left and right.

While Miko fired off questions at Bulkhead I noticed the war look on his face that looked as if he was asking himself: "Is this femme for real?" I giggled shortly at the big bot's expression at the teen girl's enthusiasm. That's when Diana intervened though, pulling the excitable teen away from the confused and wary robot all the while chuckling at the situation as I was. But then who wouldn't laugh at a two-ton robot getting bamboozled by a fifteen-year-old girl.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Pffft!" Ratchet said, "Puh-leease!"

That's when the thundering footsteps of Optimus were heard and interrupted the conversation. We all looked over to him and waited for him to speak.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron…" he started. "Also known, as autobots."

Diana stepped forwards. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the decepticons," Optimus stated.

Arcee cut in. "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night?"

The boy whose name I didn't yet know now stood forwards. "Okay, why are _they_ here?"

Optimus stook a step forwards before he knelt down in front of the humans and looked Jack in the eye before answering. "A fair question, Jack."

"In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war.", Optimus continued.

Raf spoke up again, shyly. "Why were you fighting a war?"

Optimus looked at Raf. "Foremost, over our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike."

Optimus's optics dilated as he recalled memories from the war. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries." 

"In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother." Optimus said. "But in war ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko sighed, bringing Optimus out of his flashback like state. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

Diana tapped Miko on the shoulder and gave her a look as she spoke. "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time," Optimus stated. "But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

 _Somewhere in orbit on the Decepticon Warship…._

Soundwave walked up to Starscream at the central command station with a sonar clip playing on his mask. Starscream looked up from his screen.

"Those transmissions are emanating from deep space," he said, turning around. "I would hate to waste the energon."

Starscream waved his hand. "Unless you are absolutely certain….."

Soundwave looked at Starscream and nodded once.

"Uggh, then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge," he ordered, looking at a Vehicon at a command station. The Vehicon nodded and started typing on the console.

 _Somewhere in deep space…_

The space bridge activated and a single ship could be seen travelling through the vortex.

It was the vehicle mode of a silver cybertronian. They transformed and the mech stretched out of the jet-mode.

"Decepticons!" he yelled. "I have returned….."

 _To be continued…._


	5. 4 Agent Fowler

"And since you now know of our existence," Optimus stated. "I fear, that as of last night, the decepticons know of yours."

Jack raised his arms. "Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 911."

"Can we go now?" he asked, gesturing towards the tunnel.

Miko and Diana turned on him. "Are you insane?" Miko asked incredulously. "I'm living a dream here in 'bot'-swana."

"And I'm pretty sure neither of us is going to allow you or anyone else to shatter that dream!" Diana added, fist pounding Miko as she did.

Optimus interrupted the kids' conversation. "It is best that you four remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemies' intentions."

Ratchet turned from his screens. "Optimus with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack looked up at Ratchet questioningly. "Children?"

"They have no protective shell!" he continued. "If they get under pede they will go... _squish._ "

He stamped his pede lightly on the ground for emphasis and every one of the kids jumped a bit and stood back slightly. Optimus placed his servos on his hips and looked down at Ratchet.

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet," Optimus started, "we must watch where we step."

At that moment an alarm started to go off, scaring the crap out of me in the process and causing me to jump and bump into Optimus as he began to turn around to face the green holographic screens. I muttered an apology before looking over to Ratchet as he walked over to see what the problem was.

"What's that!?" Diana cried out in alarm.

Bumblebee stated that it was the proximity sensor, and Raf relayed the message to the other kids explaining that it meant someone was on top of the missle silo. Ratchet pulled up a camera view of the top of the missle silo and it showed a helicopter landing on a helicopter pad. A man got out of the helicopter and started to make his way towards the elevator that came down into the silo.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet said.

Jack looked up at Optimus. "I-I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?"

"You didn't actually think that they are using this abandoned missile silo without the help of the United States Government, did you?" I asked him, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Now that you mention it, no, I guess not." Jack stated. "But who exactly is he?"

Optimus cut in at this moment, turning from the screens to peer down at Jack and the other kids. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit when there are issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Diana and Jack nodded and began to usher the other two kids over behind a wall so they wouldn't be seen by the federal agent about to walk in. I began to walk away in order to conceal myself as well, but I was stopped in my tracks by a servo on my shoulder.

"As you are a cybertronian and a lot more difficult to hide, it may also be in the best interest for you to meet Agent Fowler now rather than later, Soulstriker," Optimus said, looking me in the optics.

I nodded softly and walked back to my place at his side and stood there, waiting for Fowler to emerge from the elevator. As Agent Fowler came out of the elevator, he ban speaking.

"7 wrecks, 34 fender benders, a 3-hour traffic jam, and, of a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make, and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car." he stated, walking forwards and putting his hands on the railing while looking Optimus in the face.

Agent Fowler was an African American man in what looked to be his mid-forties. Even though I was standing right next to the Prime, I was somehow went unnoticed by the federal agent. Perhaps he was too focused on the issue he'd come here with? I didn't know but soon enough I knew I was bound to be seen.

Agent Fowler looked into Optimus' face with a sneer on his and leaned closer as what I interpreted as a means of trying to intimidate the 45 foot robot next to me. "So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus stated.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left," Optimus mused. "Your planet is _much_ to valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon," Agent Fowler said decidedly.

Optimus looked Agent Fowler directly in the eyes, and was about to speak.

"Agent Fowler is it?" I cut in. "If anything, we are the best possibly the only hope the human race has in defense against the Deception threat."

Having spoke up, Agent Fowler's eyes finally turned upon me with a questioning gaze. His eyes widened slightly in partial surprise, probably realizing he'd missed the presence of a 40 foot robot standing directly next to the bot in front of him.

"Who in the blazes are you!?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Agent Fowler, this is Soulstriker." Optimus interrupted. "We found her life signal appear in the middle of the desert only a few days ago."

"Whatever, I don't have time for this issue." Fowler said. "I think that there's other threats to the decepticons other than you Autobots."

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway!?"

Agent Fowler tore his attention away from Optimus and onto Bulkhead. Said 'bot yanked a giant claw like piece of equipment from the counter next to Ratchet.

"Team Prime knows when to use force…." he crushed the claw in his hand. "...and how much to use."

At the sight of his equipment being destroyed, Ratchet freaked.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

Bulkhead's optics widened in realization of what he did and he looked somewhat ashamed before Optimus' voice thundered in and interrupted the confrontation.

"Enough!"

He turned back to Agent Fowler and spoke solemnly. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe." 

He leaned away from the railing and stood up straight one again. "Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

Agent Fowler looked at me before looking back up at the Autobot leader standing next to me. He seemed to be calculating the situation for a moment before he turned around and began heading back to the elevator. "Then, do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar."

He stood in front of the elevator door and turned around.

"Or I will." Agent Fowler concluded before hit the button that opened the elevator doors.

He stepped inside the elevator and then turned around. "Oh, and Prime?"

Optimus looked down at the federal agent getting ready to leave. "Yes, Agent Fowler?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about your new addition." Agent Fowler answered. "We'll be talking about her soon enough."

After finally pressing the elevator button, the doors closed and Agent Fowler disappeared to the top of the silo. There was a short moment of silence in the base as Fowler left and in that moment Optimus looked over at me with a gaze burning with something I couldn't quite decipher. Then, the silence was broken by Bulkhead.

"Pretty big bearings…" he said. "For a human, anyways."

Optimus then looked away from me, much to my happiness and over to Bulkhead. "Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be."


End file.
